The liquid crystal display is a common display manner, which can be applied to the television, the displayer, the cell phone and so on. A liquid crystal display panel includes sub-pixels arranged in an M×N array, and displays in a line-by-line scanning manner. A driving of the liquid crystal display panel is mainly performed by a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver provides clock signals to turn on the transistor of the driving circuit of each sub-pixel line-by-line, and the data driver charges the sub-pixels through the turned-on transistors, to enable the sub-pixel to display. Generally, the liquid crystal display panel generally displays at a highest definition (i.e., every sub-pixels are lightened). However, a driving power consumption of the displayer may be increased when a size thereof is increased.